Story 5/7/2016
The session began with the group having recently slain some cultists near the Wilden encampment. The discovered that the cultists followed the cult of Orcus, so they decided to return to the Wilden encampment with that news. Once back at the camp, the group explained to Akorak what had happened with the cultists, which Akorak found very disturbing. Not only was it a threat to the new settlement, but the fact that they were Orcus cultists was most disturbing. He explained that 8 years ago, he was a part of another Wilden settlement. Things were going well, they had some minor issues, but one day disaster struck. The Cult of Orcus had attacked the settlement, capturing about half the Wilden and killing some others. Akorak managed to escape, but he never heard from the captured Wilden again. While this discussion was occurring, Beorn went to have some dinner. While eating, a female Wilden showed her disgust in him. He confronted her, and she claimed she was upset because he was eating but not contributing. She eventually left the conversation frustrated. Klon took some time to explain the Raven Queen to the rest of the group and to the Wilden, and highlighted the tension between the Raven Queen and the Cult of Orcus. Some of the Wilden took interest, and listened to Klon even more throughout the evening. The group decided to send a Ravbit to Thorrak (Klon's master) regarding what they had seen and the details of the Cult of Orcus. Akorak agreed to let them stay the night in the camp. When they awoke, Akorak and the female WIlden who spat at Beorn were arguing. The group learned that her name was Shanoris. Apparently, during the night, someone left the commissary open and some rodents got in and took about half of their food supplies. She was accusing someone in the group of stealing food during the night, and said that Akorak was wrong for letting them in the camp. Monashe and Beorn took some time to investigate the area, and found that it was indeed rodents who took the supplies, but there was either a ridiculous number of them, or a smaller group that made several trips, not typical of rodent behavior. While the arguing in the camp continued, the group got on the trail of the rodents. Beorn however, stealthed after a short while and circled back to the camp. He made his was to Shanoris's hut, and snuck inside. He found a diary of hers with only a few entries. The first few entries seemed somewhat confused, as she was talking about how she didn't normally keep a diary. Eventually, her entries detailed frustration with Akorak, and eventual hatred of him. Beorn took this outside to Akorak (who was still arguing with her), and showed him the diary. The 3 of them went to discuss the matter in Akorak's hut, and Akorak was eventually convinced that Shanoris was being possessed or controlled by something or someone. He and Beorn agreed to let the others know, and presented evidence to convince them. The Wilden attempted some basic healing on Shanoris, but did not see real improvement. The rest of the group following the rodent trail eventually found a small group of recently slain raccoon. Erevan's arcanic check led them nearby, where they found a camp of mostly humans. The camp consisted of several living huts, an unmarked building, a supply cache, a large tent and a ceremonial fire. They group tried to reach the supply cache, but were spotted with low stealth checks. They made a run for the unmarked building. They reached the building, and found themselves in an interrogation room. They barricaded the doors, and found a note to Murdren (the leader of the camp). The note was from someone name Akrilius, and said that he would be getting control of a local orcus cult, and he was tasked with capturing Wilden. The bottom of the note was torn. Murdren's goons eventually broke into the building, and the group fought hard against them, eventually emerging victorious. After the battle, the group found 1800g, a magic item and a magic weapon. They took a short rest, and looked outside to see what was going on in the camp. Erevan saw a human dressed in detailed black robes looking right at him. The human (presumably Murdren) said "you can't save the Wilden, we will overrun that village and slay them all." The human walked off before the group could intercept him, but they did find the 2nd half of the note, which indicated that Murdren could get some ritual scrolls from Ustalar to help with the Wilden! The cultists also lit their camp on fire, so after quickly investigating the ceremonial fire, they decided to return to the Wilden camp. <--------------- Previous Session [[Story 6/11/16|Next Session -------------------->]]